


Hard Study

by somethingsomething



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Frottage, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studying, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/pseuds/somethingsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Map the skeleton. Staring at it all the time isn’t going to help. You have to know what it looks like.”</p><p>Raleigh gives him a flat look. “Thank you, Chuck, for that brilliantly helpful suggestion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Study

**Author's Note:**

> [All](http://confabulatrix.tumblr.com/post/96189522845/no-stop-its-2-30-and-i-poured-too-much-vodka-so-now-im#notes) of this can be blamed on [confabulatrix](http://confabulatrix.tumblr.com). Apparently, this was her way of helping me study for my own anatomy exam. Really, it's just a first attempt at PWP that ended up being twice as long as needed.
> 
> Looked over by the lovely [shmoo92](http://shmoo92.tumblr.com) and [mienuxbleu](http://mienuxbleu.tumblr.com). Thanks again!

“Map it,” Chuck says.

Raleigh looks up from his anatomy textbook, the highlighter cap falling out of his mouth. “What?”

“Map the skeleton. Staring at it all the time isn’t going to help. You have to know what it looks like.”

Raleigh gives him a flat look. “Thank you, Chuck, for that brilliantly helpful suggestion.”

Mako takes an ear bud out and watches them as the tinny sounds of Shibuya Pop echo around the table the three of them share. The lights of the library catch on the blue in her hair as she glances between them.

Chuck shrugs. He leans back in his chair and rests an elbow on the back. “You’re a tactile learner, right? So learn.”

Raleigh rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something back, and it’ll probably wind Chuck up and not in the fun way, but this damn exam with its Latin –

“I have an idea,” Mako says, and the smile she gives them makes all of the blood drain out of Raleigh’s face and his pulse kick up.

 

On Friday night, Raleigh sits on Mako’s bed, straddling her thighs. He’s probably not supposed to be using his mouth, but no one’s said, “Go,” yet, and it’s not like there are any rules about other body parts anyway, so he rocks against her belly and unbuttons her shirt. Mako’s wearing the bra that closes in the front; he undoes that, too, and gets his hands on her breasts and thumbs on her nipples. She grins against his lips and presses closer.

Someone, probably Chuck, knocks on the door. Raleigh keeps kissing Mako. The knock comes again.

“Raleigh,” Mako murmurs against his lips.

“What?” He traces her jaw with kisses, then the line of her neck.

“Door.”

Raleigh whines, just a little, and moves to suck on her earlobe.

“Go,” Mako says, smiling and pushing with one hand on his chest and the other on his hip.

Raleigh pouts but gets up and opens the door to a mildly irritated Chuck, his backpack slung over one shoulder. Not that Raleigh sees a lot of Chuck when he isn’t at least nominally pissed.

Still, Chuck takes in Raleigh’s flushed face and mussed hair and how his jeans are showing the band of his underwear when he moves because Mako was handsy in the hallway and undid the button on Raleigh’s fly but left the zipper closed. A slow, wicked smile spreads across Chuck’s face.

“Think you can keep your mouth to yourself?” he asks, moving inside.

Raleigh rolls his eyes and closes the door. “Think you can sit still?”

Chuck throws another smirk over his shoulder, and Raleigh shivers just a little at the heavy-lidded gaze lingering on his half-done fly. Chuck turns to Mako, still on the bed in her jeans and open shirt and bra.

“You’re late,” she says.

Chuck looks at Mako the same way he did at Raleigh, all hot promise and wicked intent.

Raleigh leans against Mako’s bookshelf, the one crammed with textbooks and binders and framed photos of Stacker and Tamsin and Luna. Chuck drops his backpack and leans down until his hands are on either side of Mako’s hips, his mouth a breath away from hers. “Had to call the old man,” he says. “He wanted to keep talking, but I told him I had a study group.”

Mako raises an eyebrow and gives Chuck a smirk of her own. “You’re not wrong,” she says and tilts her chin for him to kiss her.

Raleigh shifts against the bookshelf, his jeans tighter than normal as Chuck pushes Mako’s shirt and bra off her shoulders and onto the floor.

She shifts until she’s kneeling on the bed and threads her fingers through Chuck’s hair.

Chuck has nimble fingers that like to dance across skin like sparks over logs, and Raleigh’s eyes feel glued to them as Chuck works Mako’s belt open and pops the button and unzips her jeans, pushing them down with her panties. 

Mako makes a noise of surprise and leans back to look at Chuck, who pulls a finger from between her thighs and sucks it into his mouth. “You are very naughty,” she tells him.

Chuck pulls his finger out with a pop. “Snips and snails and puppy dog tails,” he says, leaning back in to kiss Mako.

Mako huffs a laugh and lets Chuck push her to lying down. There’s a flash of black lace as Chuck pulls her jeans and panties onto the ground with the rest of her clothes.

Chuck stands straight, then, and walks backwards, self-satisfied grin still on his face, until his knees hit the edge of Melissa’s bed. He sits with his back against the wall and kicks his shoes off. “Shit, Mako, Melissa’s bed is like a cloud,” he says. “We should do this on her bed instead.”

Mako rolls her eyes and tosses him a pillow to put between his back and the wall. 

She turns to Raleigh, then, and his skin feels like it’s too close to a fire. She crooks a finger in his direction and he’s a fish on the line, helpless to go anywhere but to Mako.

“Clothes first,” she says when he has one knee on the bed.

Raleigh grins and takes a step back so that Chuck has a better view as Raleigh pulls off his shirt. He arches his back more than strictly necessary, but Mako’s eyes are hot on his skin and Chuck’s not as unaffected as he likes to pretend. Raleigh hooks his thumbs into his boxers and slides them off with his jeans. He’s only half hard right now, more from anticipation than anything, but Raleigh’s pretty sure he’ll be leaking all over the sheets before he gets to come.

Mako catches him staring at the comforter. She sits up and pushes the covers down to her feet and Raleigh pulls them to the foot of the bed.

He climbs onto the bed, then, and settles between Mako’s thighs. She brings her legs up so that her knees bracket his ribs, and she rests a hand along Raleigh’s cheek. He smiles at her, and turns to kiss her palm.

Something small hits Raleigh in the side of the head. He picks it up off the bed and holds the eraser cap up at Chuck, who has a small box of them.

Chuck grins, smug and a little superior. “That’s a warning. You’re gonna have to keep it to yourself unless you name the bone. Three strikes and you’re out.”

Raleigh rolls his eyes. “I was there when we came up with the rules. What’s first?”

Chuck casts his eyes over Mako. “You good if we just do the anterior bones?” he asks Raleigh.

“Yeah.”

“Frontal bone, then.”

Raleigh looks back down to Mako, who smiles up at him. He grins back and presses his lips to her forehead.

“Zygomatic arch,” Chuck says, and Raleigh traces his lips from Mako’s ear to her cheekbone.

“Maxilla,” and Raleigh presses another dry kiss to the soft skin under Mako’s nose, tracing his tongue along her upper lip as he pulls away before she can catch his lips with hers.

“Mandible,” is a kiss to her jaw and “Ramus of the mandible” is a nip and soothing press of his tongue to the corner of Mako’s jaw. Raleigh goes back to her lips, then.

Mako’s hungry, nipping and sucking at Raleigh’s lips for the teases. There’s a rush of blood to his cock when he rocks against her and Mako’s already wet against him. Chuck throws another eraser cap at them.

“Hymoid,” he says, and Raleigh puts a hand to Mako’s breast as he places an open-mouthed kiss against the center of her throat. He twists the nipple, gentle then hard, as he sucks hickeys to Mako’s collarbone and she makes the little half moans in her throat that always send shivers down Raleigh’s spine when Chuck says “Clavicle,” and “Suprasternal notch.” 

Chuck says, “Count the true ribs,” and Raleigh does, stopping between the fifth and sixth to suck Mako’s other nipple to a hard point. Mako’s hands have stayed by her sides, but now she puts one in his hair and her breath quickens.

“Count the false ones,” Chuck says, and his breathing grows harder at the end. “Trace the angle of the ribs,” he adds, so Raleigh licks and bites along the rest of Mako’s ribcage.

“Floating ribs,” Chuck says, and Raleigh traces his fingertips, light and teasing, where the bones would be if they connected to the rest of the rib cage. His mouth follows, murmuring in Japanse about how much he wants to taste.

Mako laughs, light and a little breathless, until Raleigh rocks his body as close to her center as he can from between her thighs.

“Raleigh,” Mako says, and Raleigh’s hard enough that he’s tempted to rock against Mako until they both come, exam or not.

But Chuck says, “Manubrium, body, and xiphoid process,” and Raleigh moves back up Mako’s body to kiss her open-mouthed and sloppy instead.

Mako’s breath turns into little gasps as Raleigh smears a wet kiss to the top of her breastbone, sucks another hickey between her breasts, and nips at the skin at the top of her rib cage. Her hips rock against his abdomen as Raleigh traces the bones along her arm. He has to twist to get to her forearm, and it’s just enough that she can rub herself against his hip, the hand in his hair tightening at the friction. Raleigh sucks in a breath at the slickness and the way her thigh rubs against his erection.

“Mako,” he murmurs between kisses for the carpal bones and metacarpals. “Mako Mako Mako.”

“Raleigh,” she breathes back, smiling down at him as he slides down her body.

He takes his thumb and presses it against her cunt, smearing her lips with her slick as he does. Mako tilts her hips down, trying to get his thumb to press harder against her clit. Raleigh slides a finger into her instead, then a second when Chuck says, “Femur,” and Raleigh sucks bruises into the side of her thigh.

He takes his time at her kneecap, letting his thumb curve close enough for Mako to rock against it and his fingers. She’d let go of Raleigh’s hair as he worked down her thigh; she has both of them wrapped around the headboard now, her face and neck and chest flushed and eyes screwed shut.

Raleigh’s fully hard, now, and more than a little eager for something to rub against. He pulls his hand away from Mako’s center when Chuck says “Tibia and fibula,” and Mako whines once, high and reedy. Raleigh leaves sloppy kisses down her leg, rubbing his dick against the mattress as best he can as he moves down the bed.

“Pes,” Chuck says, and Raleigh’s not really paying attention, lost in the friction of the mattress and the taste of salt breaking out across Mako’s skin and the hint of motion out the corner of his eye that’s Mako’s finger rubbing circles against her clit, not enough to get off, but enough that Raleigh’s pretty sure she’s leaving a wet spot on the sheets if she wasn’t already.

So he says, “Dispenser,” because it’s the first thing that pops into his mind. One of the eraser caps hits him in the head.

“Strike,” Chuck says, and Raleigh starts to make a comment about how they’re not doing regions of the body, just bones, but when he looks over, Chuck’s just as flushed and turned on as Raleigh and Mako are.

So Raleigh just says, “Cheater,” and Chuck grins and says, “Name the tarsal bones,” then, “Metatarsals,” then, “Phalanges.”

Raleigh leaves quick kisses across Mako’s toes and moves back up her body until he reaches her hips. Another eraser cap hits him in head.

“Strike,” Chuck says again with the kind of grin Raleigh’s pretty sure apex predators would wear when they catch their prey if they had mouths for grinning.

“What do you mean strike?” Raleigh asks. Mako’s stopped touching herself, but Raleigh can smell her arousal and the ache to taste is worse than the ache in his dick.

“You missed some phalanges,” Chuck says, far too smug for a man that’s had to sit across the room in jeans the whole time.

Raleigh makes a face and brings Mako’s hand to his mouth, sucking in the fingers, one by one. When he gets to her thumb, Mako presses down against his tongue so that Chuck can see how it fits in Raleigh’s mouth, how he still tries to wrap his tongue around her; Mako and Raleigh can’t quite hear the gulp of air he takes, but it’s clearly visible as Chuck’s throat works.

Mako grins and lets go in time for Chuck to say, “Ilium.”

By the time Chuck finally says, “Name the parts of the pubis,” Raleigh’s leaving his own wet spot against the sheets. He has two fingers inside Mako again, curling up and dragging out with a rhythm slow enough it’s driving _him_ mad. Mako rolls her hips with every stroke, trying for more and getting nothing.

Raleigh says, “Pubic ramus,” against the dark curls between Mako’s thighs. He moves his mouth until it’s right before her center and says, “Pelvic outlet,” for good measure before kissing her cunt the way he wants to kiss her mouth – wet and sloppy and thorough with tongue and a hint of teeth.

The moan Mako lets loose when Raleigh licks her from bottom to top goes straight to his dick, and he can’t help the hard downwards curl of his hips into the mattress.

He presses his tongue hard against Mako’s clit and lets her rock herself against him for a moment before moving his free hand to still her hip. He sets a hard pace then, speeding up the curl-and-drag of his fingers and spreading them. He suckles and licks until Mako starts quivering around him, the rolling of her hips less and less intentional as she starts to lose control.

When she comes, his name leaves her lips in half-broken syllables that hang in the air.

Raleigh keeps his pace until she relaxes back against the bed. He pulls his mouth away when her hand brushes the hair off his face.

He looks up at Mako then, and she runs a finger through the slick on his chin and mouth, his own fingers still inside her. Mako sucks her fingers clean, her eyes still burning brands into Raleigh’s skin as he asks, “That was only two strikes, right? Mako gets to come again?”

Chuck says, “No,” in the most strangled, wrecked voice Raleigh’s ever heard from Chuck without a single hand on him.

Raleigh and Mako look over, their faces perfect mirrors of confusion.

“You forgot the pubic symphysis,” Chuck says, moving off the bed. He strips his shirt as he walks the few steps between the twin beds. “My turn.”

Raleigh wants to protest, wants to say that that’s a joint, not a bone, but Mako gives him a look, a request for them to get along. Raleigh moves off the bed and sits on Melissa’s, grabbing his shirt from the floor to keep his bare ass off her covers.

Chuck doesn’t bother with dragging out the practice test; he murmurs each of the bones into her skin, naming features like “Lateral malleolus” and “Medial epicondyle” to her ankle and elbow, nipping and kissing as fast as his mouth can form the words and marks.

He’s done in half the time it took Raleigh, but circles and primps and slides against Mako’s clit and cunt until she’s writhing against the sheets again.

Raleigh has a clear enough view that he sees when Chuck slips a third finger into Mako and bends his head to suck hard enough to leave Mako arching off the bed and gasping. Another hard suckle and Mako comes, too breathless for any sound to go with the shape of Chuck’s name on her lips.

Chuck waits until Mako’s breathing slows to just above normal and she opens her eyes again. He turns to Raleigh. “Want a hand?” he says, and his mouth shines as wetly as Raleigh’s did.

“Yeah,” Raleigh says, voice thick.

Mako sits up against the headboard in time for Chuck to turn onto his back and Raleigh to settle over him. He hisses when Raleigh pulls the zipper down too fast over his dick.

“Watch it, _Rah_ leigh,” Chuck says.

“Why?” Raleigh asks, grin wide across his face. “It’s not like there’s anything important in there to worry about.”

Chuck scowls, but Raleigh just finishes Chuck’s fly and bends down to kiss him. He tastes like Mako.

Chuck wriggles out of his jeans enough for his dick to spring free, and then he’s pushing at Raleigh’s hips until he’s sprawled out over Chuck.

Raleigh braces his hands on either side of Chuck’s head and starts a slow grind made smooth by the pre-come leaking from both their dicks that does nothing for the ache in his dick and balls but everything for twisting Chuck’s face into a mix of relief and need.

Chuck groans and Raleigh didn’t think it was possible for anyone to sound so wrecked without being touched, let alone Chuck, who tries to keep it all buried, all the noises and curling toes and jerking hips, even when it’s been an hour and Mako hasn’t let him come yet.

But he bucks up against Raleigh, trying for a faster, harder, _anything_ , and it must’ve been a slower torture than normal, watching take his time when Mako’s usually come twice by then.

“C’mon, Ray,” Chuck says in a bid for the competiveness that’s always between them in class, in soccer, with Mako.

Unfortunately for Chuck, Raleigh’s too interested in keeping Chuck right where he is, flushed and gasping and spreading his legs for Raleigh to settle better between them.

Raleigh moves to wrap his hand around their dicks, but Mako grabs his wrist. He looks up at her, and a bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face. Mako leans forward, cramped as it is on the bed, and catches it on her tongue.

“Let me,” she says, and then she’s wriggling down into the space between the wall and Chuck and Raleigh. “Keep going,” she says to Raleigh, and she wraps a hand around them.

“Fuck. _Shit_ ,” Chuck says, only they’re barely words, just extra sounds packaged into a moan. He tries to move under Raleigh, but all he can do is rock, one foot tangled with both of Mako’s, the other too close to the edge of the bed to get traction.

Raleigh laughs, once and breaking off into a groan as Mako’s hand tightens around them. He stutters a curse and presses closer, and Mako moves her hand in counterpoint to Raleigh’s thrusts and Chuck comes all over his chest and belly. Mako jacks Raleigh once, twice, twisting her hand at the top and running her thumb over the head of his dick, and then Raleigh’s gone, spilling come over Chuck again.

Mako pulls her hand out from between Chuck and Raleigh just in time for Raleigh to collapse on top of Chuck. Chuck grunts at the weight, but doesn’t say anything. He rests his free hand along Raleigh’s spine.

Mako’s fingers lace between Chuck’s and she presses kisses to his and Raleigh’s temples, cheeks, shoulders.

Raleigh lifts his head and catches Mako’s lips before pressing a kiss to Chuck’s. He mumbles, but returns it, shifting to the side just enough for Mako to lean forward.

“No more kissing,” Chuck mumbles. “Just sleep. You two can go at it again in the morning.”

Mako laughs. “Like you won’t be able to go again in twenty minutes.”

Chuck grumbles. He wriggles closer to Mako and tightens his arm around Raleigh anyway.

Another minute or five, and Raleigh’s close to dropping off. He stands instead, and goes to where Mako keeps extra towels and wets two washcloths in the sink. He hands one to Mako and keeps the other to wipe down his torso before doing the same for Chuck.

Chuck cracks open his eyes when Mako and Raleigh start nudging him to rearrange. “Are we sleeping here tonight?” he asks Mako.

“If you want,” she says, crawling over him so that Chuck’s back rests against the wall, the covers tucked over his side to shield against the cinderblock walls. She gestures for Raleigh to hand her their discarded clothes and starts folding them. “Tomorrow is Saturday and Melissa said she wouldn’t be back until early afternoon.”

“Sweet as,” Chuck says, and closes his eyes.

Mako reaches over the edge of the bed to drop the clothes. She lies down with her back to Chuck’s chest and holds the blankets up for Raleigh.

He grins down at her, and she asks, “Wanna spoon?”

“Always,” he says, and turns off the lights before crawling into bed.

 

Midway through the next week, Raleigh meets up with Chuck and Mako in the caf for lunch.

“How did your exam go?” Mako asks.

Raleigh fakes a grimace. “Well I’m pretty sure I was half-hard the entire time, but I think I passed.”

Mako high-fives him, and Chuck rolls his eyes at their childishness, clearly too mature for them. Mako and Raleigh roll their eyes back.

After a minute, Raleigh looks up.

“So I was thinking,” he says. Chuck and Mako look up. “When we get to the digestive system, we should definitely get Mako to bring out the harness.” He grins at them, and Mako gives him that same grin she wore last week in the library.

“Or we could study ahead,” she says.

Chuck pretends not to shiver at the way her voice deepens. Mako and Raleigh don’t believe him for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a thought? I'd love to hear it!


End file.
